Voldemort's 'love' child
by Kate979
Summary: New story, defiantly AU. It's about a made up 'love' child of Voldemort, who was put into protective custody and was trained to fight and only to fight; in of course secrecy. READ Inside to find out more.
1. introduction

**Background**

**A/n New story, defiantly AU. It's about a made up 'love' child of Voldemort, who was put into protective custody and was trained to fight and only to fight; in of course secrecy. Voldemort had died when attempting to kill Harry however news didn't reach the protectors as they were so well hidden and cut off from the wizarding world. Harry and his friends have had a almost normal experience at Hogwarts , Malfoy is still Malfoy apart from to those who actually know him due to the fact that his father is in prison and has little influence in his life; but his a slytherin so don't expect rainbows and teddy bears. **

**This story is set in Harry's fifth year and the prefects are as in the book **

**Gryfindor: Hermione and Ron**

**Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott**

**Ravenclaw: Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein **

**Slytherin: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson **

**I think that all that you need to know if not I'll add bits in and tell you. **

**And of course I don't own this it belongs to JK Rowling **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

September 23rd

I have been trained to fight my whole life, in secret. To fight against who I'm not to sure all I know is that he killed my mother and cant know that I live or else he'll come after me as well; but I've know that it is my destiny to fight and then yesterday all out of the blue I find out this guy has been dead for 14 years and all my life has been for nothing, all that training, nothing; all the hiding, nothing; the no friends, nothing. What am I supposed to do now?

One of my protector and guardian' who I call John (I was told no names, I thought them up myself something, about names being tabooed) was the one who spent the most time with me along with 'Fiona'. They were the ones that mainly trained me John trained me in the ways of the wizarding world so spells and potions etc and Fiona taught me hand to hand, weapons and negotiating skills as well as numerous languages both muggle and magical. Her reasoning was you never know who you will have to fight. It was always about fighting people never how to be a friend.

It was early yesterday morning when Fiona came into my room and told me the news. I spent the pushing myself so physically that I couldn't think of the implications so this morning I can hardly move, I hurt everywhere I feel like I've been run over by a train. I just want to stay in bed for the next 10 years maybe my whole life, who cares; I certainly don't.

"Knock, knock… Hey, kiddo can we come in…?"

"Yeah…" I respond half heartedly. I don't really want to have to put up with what they have to say right now but I may as well get it over with. Fiona and John inch their way in as if afraid I'm going to snarl at them which I just might. John timidly starts talking " Hey kid, we know this is tough…"

That's as far as he gets as Fiona like always just wants to get to the point.

"Yeah, yeah… Alright this is how it is, since the 'bad guy' is dead you can go join society and be a normal kid, so pack your stuff we are going to London."

What?

"Hang on... Are you guys seriously thinking that you can push the last 15 years of my life under the rug and that you think I can just fit in? I've never even had someone my own age to talk to let alone become friends with. What are you thinking? I'm not normal, ok. What if I wanted to stay here? Huh then what? What if…" That's when John broke in, which is strange for him.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry but we have our own families that we have been neglecting for the past 15 years, where do you think we go when it's our break. I hardly know my own kids and yet you think it's all about you. We have given up so much for you and now we find out it wasn't worth it. So yeah, I'm glad we don't have to hide any more I can have my old life back." And with that he stomped out of the room. I was so shocked and even more so when Fiona came and sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"Hey kiddo, don't worry about him, it's just hit him real hard. I mean who hasn't. I hope you'll allow me to keep contact with you. I'll miss you heaps and he will to. Now I'm sorry to rush you but I think it's better if we have you settled as quickly as possible."

"It's ok, thanks for everything….What's the plan?" I wasn't really ok but I didn't want to hurt these people's lives more than I already had.

"Well… after you've packed then we'll take you to the Ministry of Magic and explain and hopefully they will know how to help and where you can live."

"Alright, I better get started."

She left me to myself and I looked around the small room that had been my haven. There wasn't much to it a bed, desk, pin board and a dresser. Starting with the dresser I slowly pulled out the few clothes I have and chucked them on the floor. Reaching in the cupboard in the hallway outside my room I pull out the suitcase that had brought my few possessions here as a baby. Taking it back to my room, I start cleaning out my desk. In the midst of the posters I had on the pin board, there in the middle is the only photo I have of the mother I can't remember. In the photo she's sitting on a swing set laughing, it was taken before I was born. While I was taking it down carefully John came in a placed a brand new suitcase on the floor says sorry and abruptly leaves. I shove the few clothes and books that I call my own in the bottom of the suitcase and gently place her photo on top. I pocket my wand, zip up the suitcase, take one last look round and leave closing the door on my wasted childhood.

**Hope that is alright. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_I shove the few clothes and books that I call my own in the bottom of the suitcase and gently place her photo on top. I pocket my wand, zip up the suitcase, take one last look round and leave closing the door on my wasted childhood. _

As I enter the living room both Fiona and John get up and walk out the front door without saying anything. I follow after them without so much as a glance around the room.

I follow them out the front gate and for the first time ever I leave the boundaries of my 'home' and therefore the wards protecting me and keeping me safe. Looking behind me, I can no longer see the house it is shrouded in wards and soon I'll never be able to find my way back.

Fiona and John grasp my wrists and then suddenly I feel a pulling sensation in my navel. Before I have time to register the feeling it is gone, along with the surrounding I was comfortable with. The noise hit me full on, beeping of horns, the roar of cars, buses and trams, the dull drone of people constant talking. John and Fiona walk out of the alley way we had appeared into, with me following a few steps behind; completely in shock of what was around me. After walking a few blocks we can to a halt in front of an old, broken looking telephone box. Looking around John shoved me inside and then both he and Fiona followed. By this point I'm totally bamboozled I'm about to ask 'what on earth are we doing?' when I heard, "welcome to the Ministry of Magic visitors entrance. Please state your name and reason for coming."

" Juliana Lovegood and David Jordan, bringing a hidden wartime child to see Sara Huntilberry."

"Please head over to the information desk and hand in your wands. Thankyou for cooperating, enjoy your visit, we look forward to seeing you again."

Out of the change shoot came three badges saying 'Juliana Lovegood, David Jordan and wartime child.' The door of the telephone box opened and I stepped out into a breathtaking entrance hall. Fiona and John (who I guess I should be calling Juliana and David now) started walking away towards the left hand side where I could see a very bored looking secretary sitting behind a desk labeled 'Information Desk'. Following them we soon arrived and upon seeing our badges said "Hand over your wands, and pick them up once you are ready to leave."

After Juliana and David had I to handed over my wand and received a slip saying locker 546; which I quickly pocketed. It was then that David spoke up and asked "Which level is Sara Huntilberry' office?"

"3rd, number 23."

And off we went again.

About 5 minutes later we arrived outside a door with the plaque 'Sara Huntilberry, Head of Wartime refugees'. David knocked and upon hearing a quiet 'come in' opened the door and waltzed in. Sitting behind a massive desk was a tiny witch who I could only assume was Sara.

After explaining our situation and a whole lot of talking, of which most of it I didn't understand. Sara stood walked to the fire grabbed a pinch of floo powder said "Hogwarts Dumbledore's office" and shoved her head in the fire. After a few minutes of her clearly talking to someone, she resurfaced and handed over a piece of parchment and explaining " You'll need to get these things, as well as heading to Gringotts to work out who exactly she is and then notify me about the outcome and if names need to be changed. If the family she is from has living family members you'll have to set up a meeting with them before bank vaults are opened; however if not and there is a family account, it all belongs to her. Also in the unlikely event that there is no such account, one will be made in the name she chooses and an appropriate sum of money will be added yearly so that she has enough to live comfortably until she is able to make an income that will sustain her. After all this has been done, once again you will notify me and I will come and get her and bring her to Hogwarts. Is that clear?"

" Yes, thank you we'll get back to you hopefully both times today. Talk to you soon." Replied Juliana.

The trip out of the ministry seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was in the wizarding bank Gringotts. Walking up to the front desk, we approached the head goblin and David gave an explanation and soon I was being led out of the room, alone. I was brought into a small room where another goblin grabbed my hand and pricked my finger with a knife without any word. After that he grabbed a small bowl and held my hand over it, squeezing it to make the blood come out, once a few drops had fallen he walked toward the desk and then promptly ignored me when I asked what he was doing. A few minutes had passed before he suddenly looked faint and pushed a button. Within seconds 5 more goblins came running in the room. The first was asked 'what's wrong' but all he could manage was to push a piece of parchment into the others hand and fainted.

The goblin that got the piece of parchment quickly scanned it and then looked up at me with puzzled and confused eyes. He then ordering the other goblins made his way to the desk and sat down, soon it was just me and him in the room.

I slowly approached the desk and somewhat timidly asked "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

He silently handed the piece of parchment out to me. Taking it I read it. This is what it said:

**Blood Test results:**

**Father: **Tom Riddle Jnr (wizard)

**Mother: **Hannah Watson (muggle)

**Status: **Half-blood

**Name: **Katherine Annabel Watson-Riddle

**Descendant of:** Family Gaunt (in extension Family Slytherin)

**Title: **Lady Slytherin and Lady Gaunt

**Living Family: **none

**Inheritance: **Family Gaunt and Family Slytherin Vaults as well as Tom Riddles Vault

**Wealth: **Unknown

**Magical power: **Unknown

"Ok, you're going to have to explain the reactions. I don't understand." I said once I had finished reading.

" Ummm, here it is your father is or more correctly was the Dark Lord Voldemort who was responsible for the war and killed millions of innocent people."

**Wonder how she's going to react. She'll be going to Hogwarts next chapter.**

**Please review and thankyou for reading. And of course I don't own this.**


End file.
